Azuma
Azuma is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. He is the first of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, a goatee, long sideburns, and brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has a straight dark streak running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. He wears ornate Renaissance-style clothing that has shoulder and leg flaps. The top portion of his clothing from his waist up, is dark green on the sides and shoulder flaps, and light green in the middle, where his muscular abdominals are prominent underneath. His pants are bright orange and his shoes are white. He has two silver crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Personality Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion at anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, being a child, being a cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him. After Azuma's battle with Mirajane, he began to acknowledge Fairy Tail's power and the immense faith that it possesses. When Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics, to face them despite disliking it. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, even when he was being barraged with powerful attacks, he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of the fight. He is disappointed if his battle concludes before he has had enough "fun". Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks Wendy with explosions and narrowly misses her, due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Pantherlily then immediately charges him and Azuma blasts him with Brevi. However, Pantherily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Pantherlily. Pantherlily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the other's attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he ran, Azuma's explosions could hit him. Before he can attack Pantherlily with a well-aimed explosion, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for an attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst 'to defeat all his opponents. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail comprised only cats and children. He then leaves the area, and later, he comments that all his guild members had arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they were women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail was. He creates an explosion at their location that hurts them and notes that he would not have to use his full power against them. Lisanna then asks Mirajane to use her Satan Soul, and Azuma recognizes that Mirajane is the "Demon Mirajane" that he heard about. He politely asks for a serious match against the Demon, but when Mirajane doesn't respond, he traps Lisanna in a set of winding tree roots and sets a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, all to get Mirajane to fight him seriously, as the only way for the roots to disappear would be for Mirajane to defeat him. Mirajane then changes to her Satan Soul form and kicks Azuma. Azuma, smiling happily at the thought of fighting against such a strong opponent, begins fighting back with his explosions. He also starts manipulating tree roots from the ground in an attempt to ensnare Mirajane to make her an easier target for his explosions. Due to the skillful use of his magic, and the facts that Mirajane could barely sustain her Demon form and also constantly checked back on the timer, Azuma gains the upper hand in the battle and retains it even until the timer was down to about 20 seconds. Mirajane, realizing that she can't win due to the lack of time and her lack of Magic, reverts back to her normal form and runs toward Lisanna despite Azuma's protests for her to continue battling him. She then hugs Lisanna and says that there is someone in the guild who can defeat Azuma, and protects her from the blast, leaving her status unknown (later revealed to be knocked unconscious). Disappointed and upset at the loss of his opponent, Azuma regains his stoic composure and solemnly walks away from the scene. He is later seen exploring the island, with a serious look on his face. As it begins raining, he sits down on some rocks and takes off his shirt to clean himself. Rustyrose encounters him and comments on him being battle-worn. Azuma says that it's because he fought a powerful opponent, and that they shouldn't estimate the power of Fairy Tail, which comes not from their Magic, but from their incredible faith, which they can transform and wield likes blades, much like Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 As Erza runs around looking for her guildmates, Azuma emerges upside down from a tree and calls out to her. He tells her that he took care of "that little girl", referring to Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 8-9 Later, when Bluenote uses his Magic at another part of the island, Azuma simply notes that Bluenote is on the island and that the war will soon be over, with no lives left on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 Azuma is then seen facing off against ErzaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 18 and after the two battle for a while longer, with neither gaining a clear upper hand, Azuma comments that he and Erza are the same in that they both pursue strong opponents to fight. Erza however replies saying that she only needs the strength to protect her comrades. Azuma then states that Erza fights honorably, which means Grimoire Heart will run out of time. He then activates his Lost Magic, and uproots the Great Tenrou Tree which had bestowed upon all Fairy Tail members magical strength, and protection from death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 6-13 Azuma then tells Erza that her friends' lives are on the line, and to show him if she had enough power to protect them. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 16-18 Erza asks Azuma why she's the only not affected by his damage to the Tenrou Tree, and he says he wants to fight her when she's serious. Erza says she will defeat him no matter what if he'll return the guild's magical power; he promises he will do this, remarking he doesn't like these tactics. Erza starts her attack using the Heavens Wheel Armor and "Blumenblatt" which is easily blocked by Azuma who proceeds to use "Leaf and Branch Blades" to attack Erza. Erza then switches to her Flight Armor which allows her to land a hit, but on her second attempt, Azuma defends himself, captures Erza, and uses Tower Burst to severely injure Erza. After this, Erza starts to contemplate Azuma's power remarking on how he's damaged both her Fairy and Purgatory Armor. She decides that she needs to put all her magical power into one attack without using any power for defense, so she requips to just a sarasi and a single sword. She goes all out using the Crimson Cherry technique but Azuma is easily able to ensnare Erza before she gets to him and he uses the "Cry of the Earth" to defeat Erza. Azuma grins victorious declaring that Erza has been defeated. Or so he thinks. Much to his surprise, not only does Erza survive, but she manages to get back to her feet despite being heavily wounded and continues the battle, even beginning to cut him. He tries once more with his Cry of the Earth attack. But Erza remembering her friends, strengthens her resolve and she comes out of the explosion straight for him. At first Azuma looks on in shock that his ultimate attack has no effect on her but then realizes that Fairy Tail's conviction is their true strength, complimenting that they are a splendid guild. Erza hits him with with a powerful sword slash, defeating him and ending the battle. Magic and Abilities Detonation.jpg|Great Tree Arc Brevi.jpg|Brevi Direct Line.jpg|Unnamed Explosion Attack Tower_Burst.jpg|Tower Burst Chain_Burst.jpg|Chain Burst Burst_Claw.jpg|Burst Claw Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|180-Second Time Bomb Mini_Explosion.jpg|Mini Explosions Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|Inescapable Tree Bind Ensnare_5pt.jpg|Five-Point Ensnare Tree_Shield.jpg|Tree Shield 'Caster Magic User: As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly powerful Mage who uses Lost Magic. The form of Lost Magic he wields is called Great Tree Arc. He is so powerful that he was able to face two of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages in consecutive enterprises, despite the fact that both of them had been in previous battles. :Great Tree Arc is a form of Lost Magic that allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. Furthermore, it allows him to merge themselves with trees. It also gives Azuma the ability to harness all of the power stored within the Earth itself. :*'Brevi' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. "Brevi" is the Italian Plural Word for "Short", often used for indicate distances from one point to another one, hence the name. :*'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipes the opponent with the root simultaneously. :*'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent with five different limbs, he uses this move to release explosive fruit that create a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. :*'Linear Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, it was first used in a surprise attack on Wendy and later was presumably about to be used against Pantherlily before Azuma canceled it. Azuma aims his finger at an opponent and releases a thin shock wave in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the entire length of the line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) :*'Mini Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, this is Azuma's form of hand-to-hand combat in which he creates small explosions near his person to repel his enemy's punches. It was used against Mirajane while she was in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) :*'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Charle, Mest, and even the airborne Pantherlily all at once. :*'180-Second Time Bomb': Seen but not formally named, Azuma placed a 180-second time bomb at a location where he trapped Lisanna in a set of roots. It seemed to take the place of a seal, and had an actual timer that would only stop if he was defeated in battle first. It had an enormous blast. :*'Tree Shield': An unnamed defensive spell, Azuma crosses his arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield himself from an opponent's ranged attack. It was used against one of Mirajane's blast and later against a flurry of Erza's thrown swords. He can have the shield cover his entire body to provide a greater defense. (Unnamed) :*'Tree Merge': An unnamed move in which Azuma merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Great Tree Arc freely while merged. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) :*'Tree Fist': An unnamed move in which Azuma summons a massive fist from a tree to punch his opponent. He can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel his opponent as well. (Unnamed) :*'Pholium Seeker' (葉の剣 (フオリウム シーカ, Fuoriumu Shīka; Japanese for "Leaf Blades") : Azuma summons forth a massive funnel of leaf blades to hone in on and cut up his opponent. :*'Laum Seeker' (枝の剣 (ラーム シーカ, Rāmu Shīka; Japanese for "Branch Blades") : Azuma releases a flurry of sharp branch blades to home in on and cut up his opponent. :*'Terra Chrymal' (大地の叫び (テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre; Japanese for "Cry of the Earth"): After Azuma has ensnared his opponent, he releases the magic within the earth (in this case, from Tenrou Island) to engulf his opponent in a massive explosion. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He was seen fighting Mirajane on equal terms in her demon form in close combat with the help of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 13 Enhanced Durability: Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 7-8 During his fight with Mirajane, also was able to continue fighting after taking a kick to the stomach from Mirajane while she had Satan Soul activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 Besides, during his match with Erza, he withstood all her attacks, as he had survived after his fight with Mirajane in Satan Soul form. Enhanced Reflexes: Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that with one of his own spells. Major Battles *VS Pantherlily, Doranbolt, and Wendy = WON *VS Mirajane and Lisanna = UNDETERMINED *VS Erza Scarlet = LOST References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory